


Splish Splash

by phoebemaybe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby Elwynn is a delight and the light of her parents’ lives, Baby Targling, Day 6, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jonerys Week Summer 2018, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: Just a day in the life of two fairly new parents and their little baby. A story filled with heart-warming fluff and teeth rotting adorableness as the King and Queen of Westeros attempt to raise their little Targling.





	Splish Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is probably the first time I’ve written something twice for Jonerys Week XD. This was written to fit the Slice of Life prompt for Day 6. I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I did writing it hehe.

“Mama.” 

  
The child cocked her head to a side, curls as black as night bobbed gently by her cherubic cheeks as she moved. Her mama wasn’t acknowledging her, so busy absorbed in her documents. Demolishing her block tower and pushing aside her toys, one palm and a knee in front of the other, the determined little one started her expedition to reach her mother.  
  
“Mama.”  
  
A sweet insistent voice pulled Dany’s focus away from her work. She looked away from her parchment only to see that her baby girl had crawled over from her pile of toys and plopped her little bum onto the ground by her outstretched legs. Her baby’s chubby little hand lay splayed open on her knee.   
  
“What is it, Ellie?” Dany cooed tapping the baby on her button nose.

  
“Play, mama.” Little chubby fingers reached towards her, stretching up in the air, flexing and curling, beckoning Dany to join her fun in her own childish, endearing manner. 

Every time she looked at this precious little being, her heart melted into a puddle of goo, oozing with love. This baby was her miracle child. A child just like her, who was born in the midst of a raging storm. A child, she never truly believed was hers even when her womb quickened and her belly grew and grew. Until, the moment Elwynn let out her first cry, red faced and healthy albeit a few weeks premature. Thankfully, the little girl only grew stronger and bigger by the day.   
  
“Alright.” Scooping the child into her arms, smooching her baby’s plump cheek soundly, Dany walked them over to her toys. “What should we play?”  
  
The princess scrunched up her little face, emulating a look of utter concentration in deep thought. A smitten smile curled at Dany’s lips. Every little thing her baby did was fascinating to her. From the very first moment her tiny mouth latched onto her teat to feed, her first little drowsy smile, the emergence of her first baby tooth, to the first time she called her mama. Every milestone her child had reached was just as much a milestone for her. When Elwynn took her first tentative steps into learning how to walk unsupported, Dany all but broke down into a proud, elated weeping mess of tears on the ground with her arms opened wide, encouraging the tottering baby to come to her. Was this what unconditional love felt like? With her child, she was never just a queen, she was so much more. She was a mother. Someone this little human depended on fully for everything.   
  
“Knight! Fight eneno...... enemies!”  
  
“Alright. Should I be the queen and you be the brave knight who was sent to protect me from the horrible Night King?” Having seen him in person, she could really attest to the fact that he was indeed quite grotesque.   
  
Elwynn toddled off for her miniature wooden sword that Jon had made for her. Dany watched on as the wilful girl bent over with her nappy clad bum sticking up in the air to pick up the sword by its hilt before dragging it behind her with both hands, all the way back to where the queen sat. Her waddling and little grunts in effort made Dany smile. Oh, how she adored her baby.   
  
“Mmm.... yes! Night King is eveel!” Gripping the sword as firmly as she could, Elwynn put on her fiercest scowl and declared war against the imaginary undead frost abomination.   
  
“Be careful, baby.” Dany cautioned, holding onto the child’s waist as she poked and prodded at the enormous invisible white walker towering above her. Elwynn swayed back and forth as she swung her sword.   
  
A ten-inch sword made of two pieces of drift wood, shaved till they were half an inch thick and buffed down to eliminate any sharp edges, extremely small and light, perfectly crafted for the hands of a toddler. Jon had intended to give it to her when she reached the age of three but let’s just say he didn’t do a very good job at hiding it. A certain crawling baby had found it concealed under her parents’ bed and claimed it as her own straight away. Never underestimate a precocious, adventurous child, no matter their age.  
  
“Mind if I join in your fun?”   
  
“Oh, look who it is. It’s your papa, Ellie!” Dany turned around with Elwynn in her arms to face the nursery door.   
  
Spotting her papa, the princess wriggled out from the cage of her mother’s arms and ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards her father searching for a hug, all the while happily crying out for him.   
  
“Papa! Papa! Papa!”  
  
Jon thought his heart might have burst from its fullness. Dropping to his haunches, he caught her and enfolded her fully in his embrace. He lifted his baby up and held her to him, revelling in the smaller, warmer body pressed to his chest, clutching at his cheeks with her small hands.  
  
“Where’s puppy?”  
  
_Ah._    
  
“Did you come to me just for inquiries about Ghost’s whereabouts?” Jon blew a raspberry on the child’s round tummy. “You cheeky little thing!”   
  
Elwynn’s laughter bellowed out like peals of bells throughout the spacious nursery. Her chubby fingers clenched tightly in her father’s hair.  
  
“Ow! Ow! Ow! Baby, let go of papa’s hair please.” Jon grimaced through his chuckles, reaching up to loosen her little fist. It took him quite a few minutes with many, many yelps and ouches for him to wrestle his locks free from her vice grip. For someone so little she could be very strong. It seemed like a trait that ran in the family.   
  
Just then, Elwynn let out a high-pitched screech at the sensation of a wet nose poking at her tiny bare foot. Looking down, she squealed jubilantly. “Look! Is puppy!” Leaning over her father’s arm in excitement, she tipped herself over, twisting around with her arms outstretched in attempts to pet her furry wolf guardian.   
  
“Woah... You’re going to fall like that.” With a well-placed hand behind the child’s head, Jon kept her from slipping out from the enclosure of his arms and cracking her skull on the floor. “Hang on, I’ll let you down.”  
  
“Puppy! Puppy! Puppy!” Elwynn chanted as her feet hit the ground. “Hello!” She greeted him with a sloppy kiss to his nose. She then proceeded to cling to him with her fingers locked around the strands of fluff on the underside of his neck, smushing her face into the thick mass of fur there. Jon silently thanked the wolf for the patience he had with his daugther, enduring all the yanking and curious explorations of a child whose natural aptitude was to uncover every single thing around her with gusto.   
  
Ghost was ruthless, blood thirsty even when it came to battle but around his family, he had the sweetest of dispositions. The wolf loved his daughter very much. In fact, Jon suspected that he had taken to treating her as his own. Ghost was the first one to realize that Dany was with child. Over the cross of her pregnancy, he lurked protectively, silently, shadowing the queen everywhere she went, occasionally creeping up on her to sniff or stick his ear up to her belly like he was listening to the baby which Dany found adorable and amusing to no end. He kept constant vigil over mother and child until Elwynn’s birth. Henceforth, the wolf took up a voluntary role of guardian to the little princess.   
  
After an afternoon filled with laughter, running around and playing pretend, evening approached and the sun retreated for the day. The canvas of the night sky fell down to shroud the earth. Empty dinner plates and cutlery were whisked away to the kitchens, it was almost time for a little princess to get some shut eye. But before that, a bath was required.  
  
“Our baby needs a bath before bed.” Jon suggested to his princess. “What do you say, baby?”  
  
“Splash! Splash!” Ellie waved her arms in front of her animatedly, cutting through imaginary water in front of her. For a baby, bath time meant more fun!

 

* * *

 

“Would you like some bubbles?” Grabbing a jar of bath salt crystals from the shelves, Dany proceeded to tip a good amount of them into the water of the miniature bathtub a nude Elwynn was sitting in, gleefully splashing at shallow water. 

  
“You are going to love this, little pup.” Jon smiled down at Elwynn as he gathered more warm water in smaller pail from the larger one the servants had brought up.  
  
“Boo...bels?”  
  
“Yes, bubbles.” Adding said pail of water into the bath tub, Jon gave it a swirl with his hand. Elwynn laughed gleefully, clapping her hands as the ripples churned through the water, forcing spheres of air to rise to the surface. Eventually, the princess was submerged to the chin in lavender scented bubbles.   
  
For a moment, she didn’t dare to move, sitting as still as a rock. The very stunned child let out a mystified “ohh!”. Her eyes were so wide, staring unblinkingly at the mysterious foamy substance.  
  
Her mother chuckled. Everything was a new experience for her baby. “Here’s a crown for you, my princess.” Dany piled a handful of bubbles atop of Elwynn’s head. The fascinated toddler swatted at the peculiar sensation on her head. Her hands came away with the same white cloud like soapy substance that floated across the surface of the bath water all around her.   
  
“And here’s a beard.” Her father smoothed a clump of foam along her chin. She looked so comical. Bubbles surrounded her completely leaving only her tiny flushed face poking out through the bubble pile. Elwynn giggled hysterically, flailing her arms and legs through the water. Bubbles and water flew everywhere, splashing at her two proud parents who didn’t even mind the least if it meant that she was happy.  
  
Once again, Dany felt like her heart could explode with joy. She was so grateful to have the chance to be a part of this little darling’s life. To see her grow and learn about the world, to teach her all that she knew, to protect her with all that she had. Her children were her everything. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for them, she knew that now even more so than before.   
  
Gently lathering Elwynn’s hair for a wash, Dany couldn’t keep the smile off her face. This was what happiness was meant to be. So different from how she’d pictured it at various points in her life. The definition of happiness had changed so much with time. From the red door and the lemon tree, finding a home, the stallion that mounted the world, to a throne that was hers to be claimed. So much had happened along the way, the perception of happiness seemed to vary as well through all that loss and pain. But with loss, there were miracles to be found. This, right there and then, the chance to laugh with her family,  _that_ , was what happiness was supposed to be.  
  
With arms folded beneath his chin, resting on the rim of the bath tub, Jon sat on the ground to watch his wife work and his daughter play. Sometimes, he still couldn’t wrap his mind around the concept that this was his reality now. He was married to the love of his life and father to a child. A lovely, intelligent baby girl who held his heart in the palm of her little hand long before she even took her first breath.  
  
Elwynn chose this moment to stand up with her hands gripping at the tub rim for support. Her whole body was covered in a layer of bubbles making her look like a snow man. Swiping a hand at her father’s face, she decorated his nose with a dollop of foam. Jon pulled a face at his baby, relishing in her melodious laughter. His queen soon joined in. Twin peals of laughter filled his ears. Making them laugh was slowly becoming his life goal, even if it meant being a little silly. He was happy as can be. 

 

* * *

 

As the water turned cold and the soap bubbles disintegrated, leaving behind murky bath water, a little princess let out a sneeze. It was time to get out and get warm. Bundling the dripping, ruddy cheeked child up in a fluffy towel, securing her arms and legs within the confines of the fabric, the king carried the precious bundle in his arms over to their bed. 

“Let’s dry you off.” Jon informed the child fondly.   
  
“Dry. Off.” Elwynn mimicked.  
  
Rubbing the towel over Elwynn’s body gently, Jon nodded. “Aye.”   
  
Nappy secured safely around her waist and wolf toy back in the princess’s grasp, Dany lifted the towel off of her daughter’s head with a flourish. Damp bouncy raven curls sprung back into place, circling Elwynn’s crown. Elwynn giggled, lilac eyes glittering brightly back at her mother before continuing a babbling conversation only she could understand with her fluffy wolf toy.

“She really does have your hair.” Dany told Jon, smiling fondly at him over their child’s head, gently brushing away a curl that fell forward to hang before her baby’s right eye.   
  
“I know.” Jon twirled a soft ringlet around his finger contemplating at how amazing it was to have a living, breathing, babbling human being that was part him and part Dany’s in existence, sitting between his folded legs, slapping her toy against the muscles of his calves.    
  
When Dany got up to head over to the dresser in Elwynn’s adjoining nursery, Jon pulled the child onto his lap and cradled her to him. He still couldn’t believe it. His baby peered up at him with her bright purple eyes and smile so wide, he could see all her tiny pearly whites.   
  
_His little girl._    
  
The love and awe he held for this baby never stopped growing to occupy even more space in his chest since the very moment he held her in his arms all swaddled up, pink and new. She was just perfect. Jon couldn’t resist planting kisses all over her face.   
  
His prickly whiskers rubbed against Elwynn’s tender soft skin, tickling her. Squealing, her arms came up in attempts to shield her face from his lips. “Papa! You ticklin’ me.” Elwynn pat at Jon’s face, hitting his nose with her toy to get him to stop.  
  
“Alright, I’ll stop.” Jon chuckled pulling back to look down at his baby, rocking her gently before placing her back on the bed. Elwynn was such a beautiful, happy baby with a contagious smile. She hardly cried except when she was hungry or too sleepy or when Ghost wouldn’t let her ride him.   
  
Dany pulled out her daugther’s little cotton night dress from the dresser before walking back to her family. Seeing her husband bonding with the product of their love made her heart flutter within her chest. How did she get this lucky? As she reached the bed, she waved the night dress before her baby’s eyes to catch her attention. Elwynn smiled, scrunching up her face, automatically holding up her arms for her mama to slip them through the sleeves and pull the rest of the garment over her head. 

“Boo!” Elwynn cried as her head popped out through the neckline. Her previously adorably scrunched up face morphed into a cheery grin as her fingers curled into talons by the sides of her face.

“Where did you come from?” Jon exclaimed. A palm placed over his chest with a look of pure terror painting his features in exaggeration as his daughter cackled at his plight. “You scared me! Naughty little bugger.” 

“No!” The little princess pointed at herself, a chubby finger poking at her chest. She corrected her father with a solemn shake of her head. “Ellie, good girl! Papa needs be braver!”

A snort of laughter escaped from behind Dany’s hand. “You are absolutely right. Your papa is so brave when it comes to horrifying monsters. But when it comes to his baby, he becomes putty in her hands.” Dany cooed at the little girl. All the while looking at Jon with eyes that gleamed with teasing mirth. 

“I’ll admit that that is true.” Jon chuckled, running a hand through his own curls. Leaning close to his baby, he whispered to his princess. “But your mama is the same. You know why?”

The princess with her wide inquisitive eyes, shook her head in response. 

“That’s because you, my darling, are the love of our lives.”  
  
Elwynn smiled bashfully at the combined attention her parents were bestowing upon her. Scooting forwards on her bum, she proceeded to climb onto Dany’s lap. Her short legs curling around the queen’s waist as best as she could before hide her face in her mama’s bosom. Giggling, her chubby legs kicked out in front her happily, producing a thump thump sound as they hit the bed.   
  
Arms coming around to hold her child close, Dany’s heart sang.  _Her sweet baby._ This child was hers. A child that was conceived with the thought of impossibility. For so long, she’d always told everyone, convinced even herself that she would never bear a child not for anyone because she couldn’t. Her womb would never quicken. And yet, it did. This child was all theirs. Hers and Jon’s. Two people who never would have expected themselves to be parents, ever.  
  
“Time for bed, my little pup.” Jon informed his daughter, rubbing circles across her back.   
  
Elwynn turned away from her mama’s chest. Her eyes practically sparkled with excitement. “Papa, mama tell me a story?”   
  
Dany laughed. “Yes, sweetheart. You get a story before bed.”  
  
Hearing that, Elwynn pushed herself up to stand on her chubby legs. “Go! Go!” Twining her arms around Dany’s neck whilst jumping on the mattress, she yelled: “Let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

Settling on her bed with Jon and Dany flanking her on both sides, Elwynn cuddled into her father’s arm. Gingerly flipping open her favourite book, she waited with batted breath for her mama to start reading the tale concealed within its pages. Her little body thrummed with zeal. She knew this story through and through, having heard it again and again almost every night but she still loved it all the same. The tale of a warrior princess and her trusty dragon.

“‘Dragons are fearsome creatures that burn down castles and towns! Don’t go near him!’ warned the princess’s mother.’” Dany recited. 

“The queen silly! Dragons not scary!” Elwynn declared.

Dany nodded agreeing wholeheartedly, ruffling her daughter’s hair idly. “You are absolutely right, little one.” 

“‘What a silly notion! The princess thought to herself.’” Jon joined in. “‘He would never harm me, mother. He protects me from those who mean to hurt me and he will protect the people as well.’”

“Dracarys!” Elwynn yelled out, gesturing to the torrent of fire tumbling out of the dragon’s mouth, chasing the wights away from a village in the mountains with his princess on his back. 

“That’s right. You’re a really clever girl, aren’t you?” Jon praised. The king and queen shared a surprised, albeit pride filled glance. Their baby was indeed a true Targaryen. Uncle Tyrion must have been regaling her with more stories of her parents past again. 

As her papa turned the page, Elwynn wriggled elatedly. This was her favourite part. As the hand drawn illustrations came into view, she squealed. “They flying!” Her arms flapping animatedly, imitating the wings of the dragon vividly drawn upon the paper landscape of the sky. Upon the parchment, inky black lines formed the scenery of rolling hills, fluffy clouds and an armoured princess riding upon the back of her scaly companion with a smile etched upon her lips.

“‘Together, they took to the skies. Soaring across the oceans, visiting distant lands that were so very different from one another. From the snowy mountainous regions of the North to the sandy blisteringly hot deserts in the South and all the rest in between.’” Dany’s eyes drifted from the book to watch Elwynn’s face as her husband read. Her baby’s mouth hung open as she listened intently to her father’s voice, her body tilted forward to look at the page with bright eyes that fleeted from image to image, depicting the adventures of the warrior princess and her dragon over and over almost as if she wanted to absorb every single detail of the princess’s travels so she could go on her own someday. “‘Everywhere they went, they made sure to help the people. They protected the people from monsters, no matter big or small. From the ones that lurked in the corner of your eyes to the ones that appeared as the Long Night approached.’”

“‘Over time, the people no longer feared the magnificent winged creatures that were fire made flesh. They grew to love them for they knew that there were good ones out there like the princess’s dragon.’” Dany concluded the tale with a small smile tugging at her lips. The story hit a little close to home but in a good way.

“I wanna be her!” Releasing a mystified sigh, Elwynn fell back to lean against her mother’s side and gasped in admiration. 

Jon smiled, tucking a raven curl behind Elwynn’s ear. “You can be whatever or whoever you want to be as long as you put your mind to it.”

Arching her head back to look up at her mother, the toddler asked in absolute astonishment: “I can be wario, mama?”

“Oh yes. When you’re older. But first, my baby needs to get her sleep.” The queen announced. “A baby needs to rest so she can grow big and strong.” 

Elwynn went without a complaint or a ‘I’m not tired yet’, resting her head upon her pillow after burrowing herself under the bed covers. Hugging her cuddly wolf plushie to her chest, Elwynn smiled up at her parents.

“Close your eyes now.” Dany urged, stroking Elwynn’s hair away from her forehead. The child complied willingly, squeezing her eyes up tight with a sweet little giggle. “Go to sleep my baby.” The queen kissed her soft rotund cheek. “Good night.”  
  
Jon pulled the covers up to Elwynn’s chin, tucking her in securely. Dropping a lingering kiss to the crown of her head, the scent of lavenders and milk filled his senses as he wished her a very good night. “Sleep tight, little pup. Papa and mama are here to protect you, even in your dreams. We love you so very much.” 

“Night, night. Love you…” The quickly dozing child murmured sleepily into her pillow.  
  
The nights were just as dark as when the king and queen were children, but the terrors that lurked in the dark no longer posed a threat to adult and children alike. The known world was finally at peace.

 

* * *

 

“She’s growing so fast, Jon.” 

“Aye. I wish time would slow down so she could stay this little.” Wrapping an arm around his wife’s shoulder, he pulled her close as they stood for a few moments by their baby’s cot, just watching her sleep, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Quiet snores drifted through her parted lips, her tiny hands curled into loose fists by her head. Ghost lay curled up at the end of her bed, protecting his princess as she slept.   
  
_His mischievous baby girl._  
  
Barely two and her personality was already shining resolutely through. Jon could tell that his princess was going to be a handful when she grew older. If that eager gleam that her eyes took on when she would occasionally drop by with Dany to oversee his training of their new army recruits was any indication. “Before we know it, she’d be a young woman.” A beautiful young woman, so witty, brave, full of sass and without a doubt, a trouble maker.   
  
“You’ll be giving her sword fighting and archery lessons soon. I can just picture it already.”  
  
“You know I will. To all of children. Self-defence is an invaluable skill, especially for girls.” Jon informed Dany before kissing her on the forehead.   
  
Dany hummed. “All our children you say. How many more will we have?”  
  
“As many as you want, my love.” Jon wiggled his eyebrows at her cheekily.  
  
“Hmm... In that case, I think I’d like at least two more.” Dany brought Jon’s arm down from her shoulder to curl around her waist. “Maybe our next child will be a little boy who looks just like you.”   
  
“Or another girl who’s an exact copy of you. A miniature Dany.” Jon smiled wistfully. “I think I’d like that.” A little girl with ringlets of silver and amethyst eyes to match her mother and big sister.   
  
“Be careful what you wish for, my dear husband. Are you ready to be at the beck and call of three women?” Dany teased, planting a kiss to the side of Jon’s neck.   
  
Breathing a chuckle through his nose, Jon laughed quietly. His wife and baby girl already had him wrapped around their little fingers. He loved them both so very much and he would willingly do anything for them. “Most definitely. I’ll have one more woman to love.”   
  
_That would be most wonderful._    
  
Chewing lightly at her bottom lip, Dany sighed contentedly, leaning heavily against her lover’s side. The thought of another life growing within her womb once more, the sensation of a baby’s foot kicking under her palm and a second heart beating alongside hers as she cradled another child of her own close to her chest was exhilarating.   
  
Being a mother used to be something only possible in dreams. Now that she had the rare chance to do so in real life, she treasured every second of it. Between juggling her duties for her people and caring for her child, even if it meant being exhausted with heavy dark circles under her eyes, she wouldn’t trade in the mess or fatigue for the world. Ruling had more meaning now too. It was a happy sort of stress that made life seem so much more fulfilling knowing that every moment spent working was a step in shaping the ideal future for her child or even, dare she hope, children to live in. Every moment she could spare outside of work, she planned to spend them all with her baby or babies. 

_She couldn’t wait._

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a treat to write! I may be biased but writing baby Elwynn is always so much fun. If you want to see more of her, you can check out my Flowers series. She is featured in Flowers for Mama and Flowers for Papa along with her twin siblings, Aedon and Arielle :).
> 
> See you guys again sometime in the future. Bye for now!


End file.
